1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to TV dish deicer and more particularly pertains to a new satellite antenna deicing device for preventing accumulation of ice and snow upon the reception side of the satellite dish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of TV dish deicer is known in the prior art. More specifically, TV dish deicer heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,037; 5,617,107; 4,866,452; 5,010,350; 2,679,004; and Des. 383,559.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new satellite antenna deicing device. The inventive device includes a mounting bracket member adapted to be securely fastened to an elongate satellite antenna support member; and also includes an arm member having a first end securely attached to the mounting bracket member and having a second end; and further includes a heating assembly for heating the satellite antenna for the deicing thereof.
In these respects, the satellite antenna deicing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing accumulation of ice and snow upon the reception side of the satellite dish.